1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an amusement device for several players and is useful in art education. More particularly, the invention is directed toward an art education amusement device which is used in a competitive game for several players and thus greatly enhances learning and interest of the players in artistic endeavors. The amusement game is particularly well suited for aiding in the art education of young children and provides a means for stimulating and holding the interest of the players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many blackboard type drawing devices have been provided for young children wherein erasable drawings are produced by means of a marker on a clear acetate sheet backed up by a darkened somewhat resilient board member which sticks to the flexible acetate on pressure contact. After a picture is made, it is readily erased by pulling up on the acetate sheet and separating the contact between the darkened backing member and the underside of the sheet. These devices may be used by children to produce a variety of erasable pictures, figures, letters and the like.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved amusement device for several players and used in a game environment wherein the players are directed to produce a straight line diagram or picture by drawing in sequence on a line by line basis as set forth by a program card. The line diagram drawn comprises a rough representation of a particular object or symbol shown on the game board and during the line by line sequence of the game, the players may enter guesses as to which one of the pictorial symbols on the game board that the drawing being produced will represent. The player first guessing the correct symbol is the winner of the game and a chance device is provided for randomly selecting the initial line of a drawing that is to be completed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved amusement game for several players which is helpful in art education.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved art education amusement game which requires both mental and physical skills on the part of the players and provides a competitive environment with respect thereto.
Another object of the invention is to provide an amusement device which helps players to mentally visualize pictorial images as they are being produced in successive, step by step, lines formed in a pre-programmed sequence.